Blessing
Blessings are mythological creatures that look entirely human, but hold high amounts of magic that's only accessible when their body is damaged. This will give the perpetrator "temporary luck". Killing a Blessing will unleash it all at once and grant it to the murderer in the form of a wish, as they're seen as the owner of this power, since the Blessing is dead and can't use it. This wish has to be bound in realism, though, and people can't wish for things like wings or an entire country to mindlessly worship them. Still, a Blessing's magic can't actually be used by a Blessing, unless they kill a fellow Blessing. The act is not without punishment, though, and each life a Blessing takes will eradicate a fact of nature. Their otherwise useless magic is what makes them immortal, but it's not seen as a positive, since they're a hunted race. They were first mentioned in the original series Do Not Break. Created by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. History Blessings and other mythological creatures used to share the world with humans and animals. The mythical side got mostly eradicated from existence and from people's mind when the Blessings started killing themselves; The species is valuable because of their ability to grant wishes, though the method of acquiring this wish asks a person to give up their morality and kill the Blessing. The first hit will never be lethal and has to be purposely repeated. No matter the severity of the wound inflicted on them, they'll come back to life an hour later, but this isn't without pain. Most Blessings couldn't deal with their own existence, and after years of being exploited, the majority decided to take their own life and be done with it. Suicide is the only way a Blessing can die. While their death gives a wish to the perpetrator, Blessings that kill are punished. Like a curse, an entire category of something will be fully erased from reality, as if it never existed. This made it dangerous for Blessings to defend themselves from others and forced them to be a peaceful race. While their mass-suicide counted as murder and many flora, fauna, and laws of nature disappeared with them, still they settled with this sacrifice as a one-time payment for their "freedom". The last ones standing helped spread the story of the truths lost for the last intelligent species, the human race, to ponder about, ensuring they wouldn't be truly forgotten. Humans turned these bits of information into fairy tales and legends. The Blessings themselves aren't directly recognized in any books, but the practise of human sacrifice refers to them. Behaviour Blessings are peaceful, if only because of the fact their aggression could wipe out the universe. They have their own culture, but are willing to please other tribes by adapting themselves to them. They have a knack for copying languages. Because they only know to have been hunted down and essentially tortured, Blessings tend to be a defeatist species that doesn't smile or dares to make much sound. They don't and can't reproduce. Because of their powers and sudden appearance, they're called "fragments of God" by many. Appearance Blessings can differ in size and shape, much like humans do, but they all have tanned skin, brown hair and black eyes. Their fashion consisted out of tying two ponytails above each other and wearing little clothing, all in brown shades. Trivia *Each Blessing had a name that means "sacrifice" (or a similar definition) in another language, insinuating these words originate from them. See Also *Do Not Break Category:Species Category:Supernatural